Secrets reveled
by silver Tsukiko
Summary: Kagomes finds out that not only is she a demon but when she returns home after inuyasha trys to kill her with shippo Tadashi and akula the well wont let her pass threw again. Koenma sends the sd to figure out who the demonic arura is coming from.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! *cries in a corner*

Kagomes finds out that not only is she a demon but when she returns home after inuyasha trys to kill her with shippo Tadashi and akula the well wont let her pass threw again. Koenma sends the sd to figure out who the demonic arura is coming from and figure how he got passed the barriers. Kagome transfers to yusukes school when her old one wont let her in because of last year. and why does it feel like she knows kurama and why wont hiei stop staring at her?

Chapter 1: Secrets reveled

It had been two years since kagome found out who she really was and no one knew except of course Sango shippo kilala Tadashi and akula. And ever since then kagome would train every night in dreamscape with her parents and Midoriko.

~Flashback~

"kagome I have something that I need to tell you please sit down." Kun- loon asked kagome with her eyes watching the floor.

"ok what's up mom?" Kagome sat with her mother on the sofa while worry started to fill her heart.

"Kagome you know I love you correct" Kun- Loon now looks kagome in the eyes while hers start to tear.

"yes mom and I love you. What's going on?" Kagome was beyond worried now.

"Kagome im not your real mother. When you were younger you real mother left you with me for fear of you uncle. We are related but im not our mother. Your mother is a distant aunt of your fathers. She asked me not to tell you until were 17 and since that well be soon I figured I should tell you now." Kun- loons eyes once again were down casts and now she was full out crying.

"Oh momma," Kagome hugs her mom while she t is crying, "You may not be my birth mother but you still raised me as your own and no one can take that away from you I love you like a daughter loves a mother because you are my mom!"

"oh kagome love you so much, but there is more."

"more?"

"Yes my dear more." She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and started again. " well it goes like this you real mother and father are demons. Your father is demon lord of the north, Isao Mamoru while your mother was a demon princess of the east, Asami Kasumi"

Kagome just sat there for a little before it sank in. " i guess ive always know but i didn't know for sure. what kind of demon am i?"

"you are a silver kistune and silver Inu and before i forget!" Kun-loon got up went upstairs real quik and grabbed something.

"Close your eyes kagome." Kagome closed her eyes when her mom sits next to her and puts something on her lap.

"ok open" There on kagomes lap is the cuttiest wolf and dragon looking up to her all smiles. The wolf has three tails much like kilala but his are black with red on his paws, tail, ears, witha six point star. The dragon has two tails with black red scales and black markings around his paws tails and main he also has a six point star on his forehead.

"They wolf's am is akula and the dragons name is Tadashi."

"There so cute hello my name is kagome!"

'I am akula' the spoke to kagome in her head

**'And i am Tadashi we are you protectors.'**

"Oh wow i can talk to you"

**'yes kagome you can' **

**'**we are gifts from you mother and father.'

"Kagome dont you think you should be getting back to inuyasha and the others." Kun-loon just smiled at her daughter.

"Yea but how am i gonna explain these two with out saying im a demon?"

'just say you found us be the well'

**'and if someone is there just say you found us before you jumped in'**

" wow you two are really smart!"

_**'we know'**_ akula barked while tadashi hissed

~End flashback~

Naraku was killed in the final battle along with Kagura Kanna and Kohaku . Luckily Kagome didn't need her demon powers but all who did not know she was trained was shocked by how she saved everyone in the last second by putting Naraku in a barrier and purifying him and the newly formed jewel. However kagome was not ready to go home so no wish was made yet.

"Kaggie can we please see your true from PLEASE?" Shippo loved his mothers true form and wished she never had to pretend to be weak human.

"OK ship but just for a little." Shippo Sango and Kilala were all happy. They l thought she was beautiful in her true form.

Kagome was surrounded by a blue light and when it died down where kagome stood was now a beautiful demoness 5'6 with midnight black hair as long as sesshoumarus, bangs much like inuyasha but straighter, deep ocean blue eyes with a silver specks, her ears were now pointer like sesshoumarus and when she smilled you would see sharp fangs. Her skin looked liked it had been kissed by the moon. On her checks were two royal blue strips the top slightly bigger than the bottom she also had strips across her wrist, ankles and as well as on her collarbone wrapping around to meet on her back. In the center of her forehead was a royal blue six point start with a symbol for fire, water, air, plants, light and darkness on each point.. On her right arm was red dragon with black wings, claws, and eyes. While on her left are was a black phoenix with red eyes claws and tail. She also grew 6 silver tails one tipped red, blue gray green yellow and black. Her out fit was a slayers outfit like sangos only royal blue and black.

"Wow gome you are so bea…" Just as Sango said that inuyasha jumped threw the trees and stands protectively in front of sango, shippo, kilala, tadashi, and akula while his sword, tetsusaiga drawn ready to stick drown the demoness before him.

Ok i know its short but its my first story let me know what you think k!

Ciao


	2. Chapter 2

~Last time~

"Wow gome you are so bea…" Just as Sango said that inuyasha jumped threw the trees and stands protectively in front of sango and shippo while his sword, tetsusaiga drawn ready to stick drown the demoness before him.

Chapter 2: Broken hearted

"Inuyasha stop its kagome!" Sango tired to get passed inuyasha but he would not allow it.

"That's not kagome, Kagome is not a demon! This demon has played you like a fool. She just wants the shikon no tama from kagome!" Inuyasha yelled at sango surprising her because of the red in his eyes. "Where it kagome you bitch!"

"Inuyasha its me kagome cant you see that." Kagome stared at inuyasha. She saw the red in his eyes, she was hurt about the red in his eyes. And started to tear.

"LIAR! Kagome is not a fox inu demon bitch! Who the hell are you!" Inuyasha started to lose control and dropped tetsusaiga. Causing his to lose fool control. He jumped at kagome claws ready to kill.

"INUYASHA NO!" Sango tried to stop him but he was to fast.

Inuyasha swiped at kagome missing her neck by millimeters. The demon blood in him boiling to a point of no return. Kagome had to think quick on how to stop him. Now she really wished she didn't take off his necklace. She kept on dodging his attack to end her life until it hit her. She leaned forward when she saw his chance and kissed him.

'Inuyasha please remember me!' kagome held on tight as inuyasha dug his claws into her back drawing lots of blood. 'please inuyasha please remember me I need you to remember and calm down.'

As kagome started to cry, 'its not working'. inuyasha was fighting more now his eyes flashing from red to gold and back.

"inuyasha I love you even thought you want kikyo!" That did it and inuyasha was back in his demon rage kagome had to let go.

"Kagome run return to your time and seal the well inuyasha is going to kill you please I cant lose my sister!"

Kagome looked at sango with tears in her eyes 'I don't see any other way'

"Tadashi transform and scar inuyasha long enough for me to run then teleport to the well.

'**yes gome'** at that tadashi transforms into his dragon form that is a little bigger then ah-un.

He transformed and jumped on top of Inuyasha

"Momma please take me with you I don't know what to lose my family again." Shippo cried as he ran at kagome.

"Sango ask sesshoumaru to do a blood bond as family with you and miroku and find me in 500 years. I love you my sister." Kagome hugged sango quickly. And tured to inuyasha still under tadashi.

"im sorry inuyasha I love you. Good bye." Kagome tried to hold back her tears but it was to hard.

"Kagome ill tell miroku for you don't worry well find you again I swear it. don't forget what I have taught you."

"Akula lets go" AT that Akula transformed into his true form and kagome and shippo jumped on.

"Goodbye" At that Akula took off towards the well.

'_My lady gome you did the right thing you could not stop him. Im sorry I had to end like this.'_

'_its ok akula I know it just hurts.'_

"Shippo when we get back were going to do a blood bond so you can be my true son." Kagome was now crying freely and they traveled to the well.

"Momma you did the right thing you could have never stopped him. Its not your fault. I hoped it didn't have to end like this." At that kagome laughed a little "Momma?"

"Im fine akula just said the same thing. Kagome looked up and they were at the well.

'_Tadashi were here come o me.' _

'**Yes gome.'**

Tadashi arrived a couple minutes later.

'**I took sango to the village so she is safe gome.'** At he Tadashi and akula transformed and jumped on kagomes shoulder. Shippo jumped in her arms and she jumped threw the well.

"How do I seal it now.'

'**Put you head on it and seal it like a sealing arrow.'**

Kagome did as Tadashi said and sealed the well.

Sigh "Its over. I guess the shikon no tama is only my responsibility."

"Its ok momma were here to help you your not alone."

"Your right shippo. Im not alone I have you tadashi and akula. I had to leave sooner or later I just want it to be later. I well miss him though I know I could never be with him but after a while I started to see him as a brother. I guess its time to move on."

Shippo hugged kagome to try and make her feel better as she walked into the house.

"Mom im home!"

~In spirit world~

"Koenma sir the alerts are off the charts 4 demons in side the human world one A class and 3 B classes. What do you want to do?"

"Send Yusuke and his team to there now! Where is it at?"

"it's at a shrine im checking now for which one. it's the Higurashi shine sir."

"Botan," Botan popped in as soon as he called for her, "send there to check it out tell them to bring them here so we can figure out how they got threw and what they were doing at the shrine."

"Yes sir!" At that see created a portal and went threw to find the team.

OK I know its kinda short but I got writers lock so ill update in the next couple of days when I got more.

Ciao


	3. Chapter 3

~Last time~

"Koenma sir the alerts of off the charts 4 demons in the human worl one A class and 3 B classes. What do you want to do?"

"Send Yusuke and his team to there now! Where is it at?"

"it's at a shrine im checking now for which one. it's the Higurashi shine sir."

"Botan," Botan popped in as soon as he called for her, "send there to check it out tell them to bring them here so we can figure out how they got threw and what they were doing at the shrine."

"Yes sir!" At that see created a portal and went threw to find the team.

Chapter 3: Family reunion

Yusuke was sitting at home waiting for keiko to call so this could go on their date. Until a portal opened in front of him.

"Yusuke we have a major problem 4 demons are pasted the barrier 1A class and 3 B. We must figure out how they got passed the barrier and why. "

"SHIT! You know keiko and I had a date today! We have had so many missions I never have time with her! God she is gonna kill me!" Yusuke flipped out his phone and dialed keiko number.

'Hey yusuke im right out side open the door' click

"Fuck!" Yusuke got up and let keiko come in.

"Oh hello Botan, let me guess another mission? Just great." Keiko sighed and sat on the couch.

"Oh but this mission you can go on! SO you two can spend the day together. I just want to wait for the rest to get here before I explain everything."

"GREAT!" Yusuke yelled as he jumped up and hugged keiko.

Ten minutes later everyone in the team was there and keiko explained everything.

"You all need to head to Higurashi shine to see …"

"WHAT YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT SOONER!" Yusuke jumped up with worry in his eyes.

"Yusuke calm down they have been there for two days and nothing has happened. That's why you are to check it out!"

"NO YOU DON'T GET IT KAGGIE LIVES THERE AND SHE IS ALWAYS SICK SOMETHING MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED TO HER!" At that yusuke jumped up and ran out the door followed by everyone but botan who just looked there puzzled.

Once every one caught up to yusuke he had calmed down enough to tell them.

"Kagome is my cousin (Giving to me by Trinity the kitsune Kunoichi, ending my writers block) Every since she was 15 she has always been getting sick. That was 5 years ago and since then she has gotten worse I think the last time I saw her was before I died. Before all these things happened we were really close and ever since all this crap happened." With that Yusuke started to worry even more praying to every kami that he knew of for her safety.

~with kagome~

"Mom were gonna go shopping please keep an eye on Tadashi and make sure he does burn my bed again by mistake." At that kagome started to laugh and but a collar on akula but no leach he never traveled away from her and she never left the house with out one or both of them.

'**I am sorry once again gome I tried to aim it out the window'**

"Don't worry you just sneezed it happens im not mad at you and I never was" At that kagome petted behind his head and left. Shippo was playing video games with souta and shocking winning. So it was just her and akula this time.

As kagome was walking out the door she felt the presence of two demons and a half demon. At that before she left she went back in the house she made sure she had some hidden weapons on her and hen left down the stairs.

~Yusuke and gang~

"Dame it I forgot the Higurashi shine had three times as many stairs as Genkai's temple."

"Yusuke I know your worried but please slow down!" Keiko was worn out trying to keep up with them. Reluctantly he slowed to help her out more.

But much to yusuke surprise and kagomes them meet right at the top of the stairs.

"Yuyu?" Kagome stared at yusuke dump founded.

"Kaggie!" At that yusuke ran forward to hug her only to be stopped by a giant wolf growling at him.

"No akula its ok hes my cousin." At that to everyone's shock he transformed to his smaller form and jumped on her shoulder.

'I don't trust him he's a half demon like inuyasha. And Mr. Spiky is a fire and ice demon with the red head has the soul of a kistune. The stupid looking one has high spiritual powers and the girl seems normal.'

"I know akula I sensed it also."

"Kaggie why do you have a demon wolf as a pet?"

"Ah its kinda a long story come one inside." At that she turned on her heal back into the house. "Momma yuyu is here!"

At the kun- loon walked into the living room, "Yusuke what a nice surprise ill make some tea for you and your friends."

Kagome lead everyone to the couches and sat down.

'**Lady gome your back soon who are these people?'**

Everyone, even hiei, let the shock show on his face even if it was just for a moment.

"Ah Kaggie is that a dragon?"

"Oh right well the wolf is Akula while the dragon is Tadashi an im kagome." As she said akula and tadashi name they bowed their heads. "And you are?"

"Oh right this is keiko my girlfriend, the monkey looking one is kuwabara kazyma,"

"Hey im not a monkey!" At the they started to fight

"Aaaahhhh…. Ok?"

"Well there gonna be at that for a while I am kurama and that's hiei."

"Hn…. So onna why are there demons here?"

Akula and Tadashi both jut growled and glared at hiei.

"My name is kagome and you would do better to remember it!" Kagome let her arua flow and the two stopped fighting

"You're a demon?" Yusuke and kuwabara said or more like yelled at the same time.

"hehe opps." At that kagome grapped Akula and Tadashi and ran.

The chase was on.


	4. Chapter 4

~Last time~

"My name is kagome and you would do better to remember it!" Kagome let her aura flare and the two stopped fighting.

"You're a demon?" Yusuke and kuwabara said or more like yelled at the same time.

"hehe opps." At that kagome grapped Akula and Tadashi and ran.

The chase was on.

Chapter 4: The chase

Kagome was running as fast as she could 'I cant believe I let that slip and with people there who can tell. What am I going to do now they probably want the jewel shit shit shit!'

'**lady gome is going to be alright just please calm down you know you cant run forever.'**

'Tadashi is right my lady, just calm down I don't know why they would get mad. Two are demons one is a half demon and the last has high spiritual powers.'

~Hiei pov~

'Why did she run? What is she trying to hid by this? Oh how I have missed this, running after your pry'

"Why the hell did she run god dame it!" Yusuke yelled.

"I don't know but let split up to find her faster." Keiko was now riding on yusuke back because she could not keep up.

"That's actually a good ideal yusuke." Kuwabara yelled as he ran away from them laughing.

"Indeed that is true." And with that kurama went the opposite way.

"Hn" Was all I said as I took off to where I felt the pull.

'how is she able to hid her aura so well. Shit how do I find her. Wait her two friends are demons I can find her thru one of them.'

'There found her! she's not that far ahead god how I missed chasing the pry full fear but she is different she's not afraid to be found. no it feels like she is afraid to be found out. Now I really want to know what she is hiding. I wonder why she stopped she is just ahead now.'

There she was just sitting on the park bunch the sun just hitting her face right making it look like she had a heavenly air about her. 'wait I cant think that she is yusuke cousin I don't need to think that dame it you can I well stop now... but... She just looks like an angel. Ah fuck!'

"Onna why did you run?"

~Normal pov~

I knew he was coming so I decided to just stop he was going to catch me anyway so what is the point he was to fast for me to out run so I just walked threw the park till I came to a bunch and just waited. I wondered how he was able to find me I know I hid my scent and aura. I just sat there a few minutes waiting for what felt like hours watching the clouds roll by.

"Onna why did you run?"

sigh "you know this is my favorite spot to watch the stars next to the feudal era."

"how is it you know what the feudal era looks like onna."

sigh "i have a well at the shrine that can let me travel 500 years to the past and it all started 3 years ago... and here we are now."

A couple of minutes pasted by, now hiei was sitting next to her holding her hand while she was fighting back tears.

"Thats more then I went threw, how do you still stay so cherry?"

"hehe the most cold hearted man asked me that same question. Oh sesshoumaru my brother where are you?"

"Wait sesshoumaru? Lord sesshoumaru? The lord sesshoumaru of the western lands? How the hell is he your brother?"

"Ah hehe... he owed me a favor since I saved his ward Rin. Who I have always loved and she has the prettiest eyes since the adoption. So while he adopted her as his daughter his adopted me as his sister."

Now is the moment the rest of the team to show up looking very pissed about the run.

"But his adopted sister was killed in the final battle with Naraku."

"that was the cover we worked up so I would be able to return home with no mix up with the past and the present. I found out that I was a demon before Inuyasha attacked me. Then I ran home and saw you guys, freaked out cuz I thought you might what the tama."

"wait," kurama was trying to connect the dots but didn't have all of the information. "Narku was killed over 500 years ago by a miko."

So Kagome had to tell the story again. By now the sun had set and akula knew she would not be able to keep the spell up much longer.

'Gome just show them you cant keep the spell up much longer.'

"You are right akula." sigh " how about I just show you and you can ask questions."

With that Kagome was surrounded by a blue light and when it died down where kagome stood was now a beautiful demoness.

"Kaggie... your a demon fox inu. But how?"

"My mother is Asami Kasumi while my father is Isao Mamoru, although I have never meet them.'' At the Kagome stared to look sad and a single tear fell down.

'She should never cry her face is better with a smile.' Hiei froze after he thought that

'I cant let this onna have a affect on me.'

"Kaggie I think you need to come with us. Our Boss sent us to find the 4 demons that went past the barrier. But the problem is there is one other we still have to find."

"My son shippo is back at the house is the forth lets get him and ill go. And dont even think about yelling at me I adopted him after the thunder brothers killed his dad."

With that everyone went to the shrine to get shippo. Little did they know some one was at the shrine waiting for them.


End file.
